Mushu the Dragon and the not so mythical quest
by PunkWithoutWingz
Summary: *7th chapter up* Ash, Misty, Brock and KD (read on to see who she is) have to take on a quest to save the world (sort of) . Brock gets a gf! Ash and Misty admit they have feelings for each other (how orriginal) heehee ^_^ Please R&R!
1. That Tracey Fellow

This is another one of those things that I wrote when I was about twelve.well..my friend Sarah wrote about half so it's fifty fifty. We both take credit for the sheer stupidity of it all, but I think this story has a plot that makes sence, which is amazing because some of the Pokemon episodes don't really make any sence. The first part of this is a little boring, as most good books are ;) but you can really get into it after awhile and a little ways into the story it gets pretty funny. Oh, how clever we are. And another thing, we do give full credit of the character mushu to the Disney movie "Mulan". He is not something we made up. With that said, please read the story and review pwweeeaaaasseeee.not that I want to sound desperate..  
  
This was the worst day of Misty's life, the day that she was finally old enough to compete in the ritual dance ceremony. She had been dreading this day for five years now, and it had finally come.  
  
"There will be three chosen girls. In the auditions you have to pick a song to sing and dance to, then you will be judged by a panel of four judges", Misty's older sister Daisy was saying to Misty and she and Misty's other sisters dragged her along to the Cerulian gym. Misty had tried to get away for that day to avoid the tryouts, but there was no escaping her sisters. She was going to have to get up in front of all of those people and make a fool out of herself.  
  
They got her into the building and to the table where the sign up sheets were. A few minutes after they arrived, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, accompanied by a tall boy came in from the opposite side. The girl stood slightly tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy, also tall, had black hair and eyes to match. The boy's name was Danny and the girl's, KD. Unknown to the others in the building, Danny was the greatest Pokemon master, the very thing Ash was striving to be. His sister, in close ranking, was the second greatest Pokemon master. KD eyed the tryouts table for a matter of seconds before running over to sign herself up. Daisy was meanwhile signing Misty's name because Misty was too stubborn to do it herself.  
  
Not long after this, Professor Ivy, Professor Oak, and Professor Westwood all entered the same way Misty and her sisters had. Oak obviously knew Danny because he rushed immediately over to shake his hand.  
  
"Danny," he began, " what took you so ling? When you called you said you'd be here three hours ago and.where's KD?" Danny heaved a sigh  
  
" You know my sister. She saw that add for young girl's tryouts and just had to try out for it. I just hope she doesn't make a fool out of herself again. You know how she tends to do that."  
  
" No, KD is a very charming girl. I'm sure she'll do just fine. Who knows. Maybe she may even be selected for the ritual dance. That's a big honor you know." Danny sighed again.  
  
" I know but you would think that being the second greatest Pokemon master would be enough but no.." his voice trailed off as he continued to mutter about KD.  
  
" Professor Ivy! I'M HERE!" yelled a voice from behind the professors, making them all spin around to see Brock. He had two rather large shoulder bags and he was panting. "I'm sorry I was late, but the.they luggage and I had to call the tr..triplets and stuff and"  
  
"It's ok Brock," Professor Ivy said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Brock..er..this is a surprise" Professor Oak said slowely.  
  
" I decided that it would be a nice surprise for him and his friends if Brock were to come along with me to see them..er..what were their names?"  
  
"Misty and Ash" Professor Oak told her.  
  
"Oh yes. How are they doing?" she asked.  
  
"Just fine." Professor Oak answered, "Ash and Tracey are down in the stadium pool swimming right now."  
  
"Who is this Tracey fellow?" Brock asked, but got no answer.  
  
"Brock, you're not allowed to be here during tryouts," Professor Ivy explained, taking his hand and leading him to the door.  
  
"but.but I still don't know who this Tracey fellow.or is it a fellow. Maybe Tracey is a beautiful girl. Yes, Tracey must be a beautiful girl.but wait! What is Ash doing with a beautiful girl down by the pool without me? This isn't fair!" Brock took off running twards the stadium pool while trying to fix his hair so he could look good for "the beautiful Tracey". 


	2. The Singing Auditions

A/N: Hello all who might be reading this! This is Sarah and I am updating this chapter! *Cackles evilly and then starts coughing*  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorry, are pigs flying these days? Then no, we don't own pokemon or the songs used in this chapter. But we do own several of the characters that we made up, duh. Okay, on with the story! And remember, this isn't supposed to be serious. It's supposed to be stupid. ^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
About ten minutes later, Brock arrived at the stadium. He waited until he could stop panting to go in.  
  
When he walked in, he saw Ash and 'the beautiful Tracey' swimming. Of course, Brock did not think this weird looking guy with a greenish tint in his hair was Tracey. That possibility never crossed his mind. He waited until Ash got back out of the pool then walked up behind him. He grabbed Ash's shoulders screaming, "Look out!!"  
  
Ash fell to the ground and covered his head. Brock laughed at his friend's stupidity. Ash looked up.  
  
"Brock?" he questioned standing up and feeling very foolish.  
  
"Hi," Brock told him. At this point, Tracey was staring at the two of them with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"Brock, when....what...how...what are you doing here?!" Ash demanded.  
  
"I came to see the festival and all the pretty girls...and that reminds me, where is Tracey?" Brock said.  
  
"I'm Tracey!" Tracey said getting out of the pool and shaking water out of his hair.  
  
"No," Brock began walked over to him, "you're Squeaky."  
  
"No, my mom named me Tracey. It all started when--"  
  
"Look, I don't have time for you life story Squeaky. I've got a lot to catch up on," Brock said pushing Tracey in the water and walking back over to Ash. "Where's Misty?" he asked.  
  
"She ran away to her home planet Venus," Ash said jokingly.  
  
"No, really. Where is she?" Brock asked.  
  
"I don't know. Last time I saw her she was acting really weird. She was in a hurry and just said if her sisters dropped by to say that I had no clue where she was and not to help them look."  
  
"Oh," Brock said, "Well, wanna for a walk and see if we run into her?"  
  
"Okay," Ash agreed.  
  
"Hey, Squeaky?" Brock began, turning back to Tracey, "wanna come?"  
  
"Sure," Tracey said breathlessly, climbing out of the pool. The three of them walked out and found themselves outside of the tent where auditions for the festival performance were being held.  
  
Inside, KD was first up. She came out on stage and music started to play. In the little time she'd had, she'd picked out a song and memorized the lyrics. The song was, "I Wanna Love You Forever" by Jessica Simpson.  
  
She started to sing and hand an amazing voice. She sang very clear. Ash, Brock, and Tracey heard her from outside the tent.  
  
"Hear that, her that! She's talkin' about me. She must have seen my handsome and charming face." Tracey scoffed.  
  
"Squeaky, you are..so not charming or handsome. I mean, NO!!" Brock exclaimed. Ash just gave both of them a look.  
  
After KD finished singing, it was Melody's song. She had bragged about how she was most definitely going to be chosen because of her experience in performing. She sang a really stuck up song called "So Real" by Mandy Moore. The only that was actually good about her act were her dance moves, which did not make up for the fact that she was singing threw her nose. Ash, Brock, and Tracey were chased away by her horrible singing.  
  
Maren also sang. She sang a song called "Unhappy Anniversary" by Vitamin C. She was very good. Some other girls sang. They were all okay and got okay scores.  
  
Misty sang last. Her sisters had to practically throw her up on stage. She still didn't want to do this no matter how many times she heard the "it's tradition" speech from her sisters. There was no backing out of it now. Music started to play and Misty started to sing to it. She was very good even though she didn't know it. She had selected a song called "Dreams" by Alysha. She got a very good score when she was finished. The judges talked together for a while before coming to their conclusion. They called all the girls together to announce the three chosen performers.  
  
"You all did very well," the female judge was saying, "but we have come to the decision that the three performers will be KD, Maren, and Misty."  
  
All three of the girls walked foreword, Misty scowling to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: so whadda ya think of chapter 2? Review review review!! They help us post faster. And when you do review, be gentle. We wrote this when we were twelve! Stay tuned for the next installment of Mushu the Dragon and the Not so Magical Quest! I don't know why its titled that... 


	3. Christy and Danny

Disclaimer: Sarah told me to put this.I don't know what I am disclaiming....I guess I'll disclaim Sarah. I think that's all I have to say. That and the story gets more interesting still. Just keep reading. They have to get on their not so mythical quest before anything good happens.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now", one of the male judges said, "we have to begin rehearsal immediately." The judges lead Misty, KD, and Maren into another room.  
  
Not too far away, Ash Tracey, and Brock had started talking to Danny. He was now telling them about his girlfriend Christy who had a great fondness of water pokemon.  
  
"She should be coming soon," Danny was saying, :wanted to come by plane.that's my Christy." At that moment, a slightly tall girl who reminded all the of the boys of someone came up behind Danny, tapped him on the shoulder and said , "hi."  
  
"She's behind me, isn't she?" Danny questioned in a matter of fact tone. He turned around and saw Christy. She waved at him, and he turned back around.  
  
"See, I told you she was behind me."  
  
"Geez," Brock remarked to the others "he kinda reminds me of Ash...only taller, more muscular, and more handsome."  
  
"Oh, shut up," Ash said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. Danny had turned back to Christy and was passionately kissing her. Tracey pulled his sketchpad out of his bag very enthusiastically.  
  
"I've gotta make some sketches of this," he remarked. Brock shrugged hopelessly.  
  
"Come on Ash," Brock began, clapping his friend on the back, "Lets leave Mr. Sketchit to his work." They walked away from Tracey who was now watching Christy and Danny kiss with intense curiosity.  
  
"I can't wait until the festival tonight," Brock exclaimed as they were walking away. "I heard something about a surprise for all the guys there."  
  
"What kind of surprise?" Ash asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm hopin' it's the female kind." He smiled his goofy smile and Ash rolled his eyes.  
  
Meanwhile at the rehearsal, the three girls were finally finding out what song they were going to perform.  
  
"Heart of Innocence," one of the female judges was saying to them. "It's a very pretty song that we have choreographed a nice dance routine for."  
  
"And I think we should tell you," one of the male judges added, "you will be reciting verses from an ancient Cerulean prediction."  
  
"Also, the other male said," after your song and whatnot, you will be choosing a male to go with you to the traditional dance the fallowing night." Shocked looks came over the girls faces. The male judge slid over to KD. "So how bout it?" he said in a sly tone, "you gonna pick me now and get it over with, or wait till later." KD blinked several times as if she didn't know what to do with the comment. She opened her mouth as if to say something when on of the female judges cut her off.  
  
"You aren't allowed to the dance." She told him rather rudely, "so why don't ya just drop it and leave the girls half your age alone for once?" Then, to the rest of them, "We'll explain the ritual way that you ask them later. For now, we need to start rehearsal."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Sarah told me to tell you to review. Bossy, ain't she? Heehee. Welp, review. I think that's all. Please review.not that we are desperate or anything.. 


	4. The Bald Man

Disclaimer: well, claimer actually. That bald man. We came up with that bald man. HE was our creation. MMuahahahaha. And NO! He never does get a name.  
  
  
  
That night, the Cerulean gym auditorium was elaborately decorated and almost everyone was there, all seated at large tables covered in white cloth. Ash, Brock and Tracey had good seats close to the front. Brock had insisted on it so that he didn't miss out on the "Big surprise" which he was convinced was something to do with pretty girls. The curtain started to open.  
  
"This is it," Brock thought to himself. "I get to see the pretty girls!"  
  
It defiantly wasn't pretty girls that walked onto the stage. It was actually an old, short bald man.  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," said the bald man.  
  
"Where the heck is Misty" Ash whispered to Brock, but he was muttering to himself about the bald man being a lousy surprise.  
  
"We are here to carry out a tradition," the bald man was saying, "A tradition that has taken place throughout the Cerulean history. Now, you are all probably not here to see me--"  
  
"Where are the pretty girls?!" Brock yelled, perfectly in time with the bald man's statement. It was ignored  
  
"Well, you all just enjoy the festival..and now I present to you the reciting of the ancient Cerulean prophesy." These three girls cam out dressed in beautiful gowns. They were KD, Misty, and Maren. Mist was in a light blue dress, KD was in emerald green, and Maren was in white. They started to recite the prophesy.  
  
Maren went first. "The guardian of the sea," she began in a theatrical voice, "will lose her loved child and will be taken to the depths of the volcano on Shamotie (gazoontite.what a name!) Island, unable to fend for itself against the mighty titan of fire, Moltres."  
  
KD continued second, "Groups will be chosen of only the bravest of pokemon trainers. The legendary dragon, titan of Magic, will only appear to the chosen group." (Just to let ya know, KD has an English accent. Like the Beatles and what not)  
  
Then, Misty finished off. "The chosen group will overcome more difficult tasks than any other, but if they are truly worthy, they shall reunite the child with the guardian." Everyone stood and clapped as the girls curtsied. They returned backstage and all three of them sat there, nervous.  
  
The bald man came back out and began to speak to the audience again. "Now," he began, "I shall explain what is about to happen. These maidens shall come back out and do a song and dance for your entertainment. After they are finished, they will walk down into the audience and choose a male to go to tomorrow nights dance with them. The three chosen couples will be the most important part of the dance. So, I better explain the way the maidens are to choose their partners-they shall come to the male they want and do a full bow on the ground. If you accept her offer, you lean down to help her up..but, if you do not accept, you simply place your hand on her head and she shall choose another. After being paired up, you must exchange a kiss on the cheek. Then, you will follow the girl backstage where you will be talked to about the dance."  
  
A lot of guys looked nervous. Backstage, the girls were also very nervous. (Hey, you'd be too if you had to bow to a dude in front of a whole group of people just to see if he'll accept you! That's just demeaning...)  
  
'I...I have to bow to Ash Ketchum?!?!' Misty thought.  
  
'Who do I bow to.Who do I bow to?' KD thought, trying desperately to think of a guy in the audience. 'I know! That guy who ran in to the auditions room screaming about triplets and a girl named Tracey. He seemed nice..I'll choose him.'  
  
Maren's thoughts were...We're sorry. This line has been disconnected.  
  
The bald man came backstage to face the girls (seriously, he doesn't get a name). "You're on," he told them. All of them stood up and walked out on stage. The music for "Heart of Innocence" started to play and they started to sing. Their wonderful singing had everyone mesmerized. They finished and it was time for the big thing. All three girls walked down into the audience. Maren chose Todd, the pokemon photographer.  
  
'PLEASE let that blond haired girl choose me! Please!' Brock was thinking, his fingers crossed.  
  
'I don't have to worry,' Ash thought to himself, 'that blond girl is too old for me and the other one is Misty.' He leaned back in his chair and relaxed a little.  
  
KD approached Brock and put her hands to her head, kneeling down on the ground and laying her head on the floor. Brock jumped out of his chair, surprised the finger trick really worked, and helped her up. They exchanged kisses on the cheek and, as they walked backstage, Brock appeared to be walking on air. Only Misty was left.  
  
'It's now or never,' she thought to herself. She walked up to Ash and got down on her knees in front of him. His face dropped. His mouth fell open and he didn't even bother to shut it as he absent-mindedly helped her up off the ground.  
  
'Misty chose ME!!!' he thought, amazed. Feeling quite awkward, they exchanged kisses on the cheek and walked arm in arm backstage. They took their seats next to Brock and KD. All three of the couples sat and waited from someone to come and talk to them. Then, the bald man came running in with a worried look on his face and fell to his knees.  
  
"It's true!" he screamed, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Uh.call me stupid," Brock began, "but, what is true?"  
  
"The legend!" The bald man said. With that, he ran on stage. "Ladies and Gentleman," he began. "We will need to assemble groups of four for the legend has finally come to life!"  
  
Many people gasped with horror struck expressions. Backstage, everyone was very confused and frantic.  
  
"Guardian of the sea?" Todd said. "What does that mean?" (Umm.he was thinking about the legend. That's why he asked about the guardian of the sea. Incase you couldn't tell.) He turned to Maren.  
  
"Sounds familiar..but I can't think of anything." Maren said, tapping her index finger on her cheek. They all started to think.  
  
"Lugia!" Ash exclaimed, quite proud of himself. "I remember that Lugia is the guardian of the sea!"  
  
"SO, according to the legend," Brock began, "Lugia and her child are locked in the volcano on Shamoti island?"  
  
"And if someone doesn't get them out of there in time," Misty began  
  
"It will be finished off by Moltres!" KD finished for her. All of them got up and ran out to meet chaos! Everyone was trying to organize themselves, but the only thing anyone was managing to do was make everything worse.  
  
The Bald man was running around in circles frantically, trying to get things more organized and civilized. He was also making things worse. He spotted the group from backstage and ran up to them.  
  
"You," he said pointing a finger at KD, "you are the second greatest pokemon master in the world. You'll have to be in a group." He then hurried over to Ash.  
  
"You are the chosen one and therefore you should go with her. You two!" He was pointing at Misty and Brock, "you are both gym leaders and that makes four. We have our first group!" he announced proudly.  
  
The four of them walked to the side of all the chaos and lined up. After this, the Bald man continued running around assigning more people to groups. (Why did I capitalize bald? Is it an important word? I really don't think so. I think it is waaayy to late for me...even though it is only 9 something at night. )  
  
The three professors ended up in a group with Tracey. Todd and Maren ended up in a group with Richie and Duplica. The man was now trying to find the fourth group. He'd already selected two very ditzy blond girls. He walked up to a tall boy with black hair. His name was Johnny.  
  
"You are a good pokemon breeder so you go in that group," the bald man stated. Then he walked up to Gary. "You, go with them and get a haircut." Clueless and not much caring either way, Gary walked to the side and joined the fourth group. All of the groups were now just standing around, waiting for their instructions backstage. Johnny walked up to KD, in the same manner as the male judge had.  
  
"You look like you are more suited for this group," he told her, "ya know..with me."  
  
"If that was a pickup line," KD began, "than I feel sorry for you and those poor girls that have to be with you." Having been turned down, he felt like he needed to pick on someone so he sauntered up to Brock.  
  
"You're Brock. Aren't you?" he began. "I heard about you. Whacked Master Bruno over the head with a stick! Didncha?" Brock's face turned bright red. KD stepped in from of him  
  
"Look you. First ya give me a really lame pick up line! And now, you're insulting my boyfriend?!" She yelled. "That's just stupid! Go away now." Johnny backed off muttering a feeble "Yes ma'am."  
  
"Boyfriend?" Brock questioned, turning to KD as she sat back down.  
  
"Yeah," KD began, glancing around nervously, "you're a boy and now you're my friend." She placed a hand on his shoulder and Brock smiled goofily. The bald man entered the room.  
  
"You will need to get a goodnights sleep, tomorrow you will set off on your quest." He led them all to little rooms. Two rooms to a group, one for the girls and one for guys-and the group with the professors each other their own room. No one, however, got any sleep.  
  
'Hmmm...boyfriend,' Brock was thinking with a giant smile on his face. 'I like the sound of that. Me as KD's boyfriend...well..sorta.'  
  
'Misty chose me,' Ash was thinking, 'why on earth did Misty choose me? Could she possibly like me?!' His thoughts grew hopeful. 'No, Misty like me? Why that's just ridiculous!'  
  
'Wow," KD thought, 'I really like that Brock boy and I've only known him for a day. I mean..he is the only guy that's treated me with some respect. Just think, I'll get to travel around with him tomorrow! That will be fun.'  
  
'I did it,' Misty thought triumphantly, 'I finally took a step towards telling Ash how I feel and...it didn't kill me!'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next morning, the bald man hurried about getting everyone up and out of bed. They were all fed breakfast and then they were sent outside to wait for further instructions.  
  
Finally, the bald man came out. "Okay," he began, "you shall all start out on your course to seek out Lugia's child." He paused and looked around at everyone. "You will start heading north and then go east when you reach the mountains. I believe then you will find your own way. Good luck to you all!"  
  
All of them started walking, terribly confused looks on their faces.  
  
"So," Brock began, "we start heading east and then go north?"  
  
"North, then east!" The other three yelled at him.  
  
"I knew that.." Brock said meekly.  
  
Right then the group with Johnny, Gary, and the two very dumb girls walked by. They stopped when they saw Misty, KD, Ash, and Brock.  
  
Brock walked up to Johnny. "I know you," he stated, pointing at Johnny  
  
"Yes and I know you," Johnny replied, pointing back.  
  
"So..we know each other!" Brock concluded.  
  
"So we do," Johnny agreed, nodding his head.  
  
"How is that threatening in anyway?" KD asked. Both boys turned to look at her.  
  
"It's a man thing," Brock told her.  
  
"Yes," she agreed, "only.you're not a man." Johnny started to laugh. "Oh, shut up. Neither are you..in fact none of ya'll are men." She stated, looking around at all the groups. At that exact moment, Prof. Westwood walked by. "That's a man," KD told them, "..but not a very good example of one." The stared at her for a minute, then went back to talking.  
  
"Bruno harasser," Johnny mumbled and walked away with Gary and the girls behind him. Gary stuck his tongue out at Ash as he walked by, and Ash did the same thing back.  
  
"That's mature." Misty mumbled. He gave her a look.  
  
After walked for a very long time, KD, Brock, Ash, and Misty found themselves with nowhere to go.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So, there's a long chapter for ya! Shani and I would like to thank Skysong for reviewing! It's good to know that someone out there is reading this! We'll post again as soon as possible! And don't worry, in the next chapter we'll meet Mushu, the legendary dragon and titan of magic! Wow, I just exclaimed all of that...that's sad..I need to get some sleep. 


	5. Mushu

"We went north, then we went east, and that old bald guy said we would find our way from here." Ash stated, " but now where do we go?" He kicked at a rock in frustration. "Ow!" he exclaimed. He looked down and discovered that the rock was actually a miniature statue of an oriental looking dragon. Right then, the statue burst open. All four of them screamed and jumped back. There was an enormous cloud of red smoke, and when it cleared, there stood a small red dragon that came just past their ankles.  
  
"Who has disturbed me?!" the dragon shouted from the ground.  
  
"Whoops," Ash said sheepishly, shrugging.  
  
"Whoops?" it questioned. "Here I am, trying to finish my 500 year nap, and I don't even get past 100 because here you come along kicking me..that's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your family! Dishonor on your" he paused to stare at Pikachu, " cow!"  
  
"But how does it--" Ash began, immediately cut off.  
  
"Silence. You have been dishonored. Wallow in your shame!" Brock frowned and stared at the ground, shuffling his feet in the dirt. "I'm ashamed," he announced.  
  
"Oh my god!" KD exclaimed, "we're the chosen group!"  
  
"Miss, with all do respect, shut up!" Mushu yelled. "Personally, I think it's not right that you should be chosen just because this moron kicked me. What moron goes around kicking statues?" Ash opened his mouth, ready to defend himself, but Misty silenced him with a wave of the hand. "I guess that's no matter now," Mushu said thoughtfully. "What we need to do now is give you the power to fly!"  
  
" Who do you think you are to tell us that we have to fly?" Brock questioned, not catching on at all.  
  
" I am Mushu, titan of magic and you sir, are wasting my time." Mushu exclaimed. Misty giggled, thinking his name quite humorous. "Oh, you think my name is funny. Is that it? Having a name that means foggy ain't so special either you know." Mushu stated. She stared at him for a few seconds.  
  
"How do you know my name?" she questioned.  
  
"My child," Mushu began, " I know everything." He pointed at KD. "You are Katerina Dumbledore Melgood, little sister of Danny, the greatest Pokemon master in the world." Mushu now pointed at Ash. "I know that you are Ash Ketchum, the chosen one who has once before helped the great guardian lugia." He turned his finger on Brock. " I know that you are Brock Macintosh (Yes, that is his last name now because I refuse to call him Brock Harrison. So there!) Pewter City gym leader." He now pointed his finger at Misty. "I know that you are Misty Robinson (ok, so we really aren't that creative with names here) and you are one of the four Cerulean flowers that run the Cerulean gym." Here, Mushu hesitated. "And I grant you all the power to fly. You shall head West and you will stop at the rest point where I will appear and give you directions on the next part of your quest."  
  
"How will we know where the rest point is?" Misty asked.  
  
" From above, you will see the rest point marked out as a circular clearing in the trees. That will be the rest point. There, you can relax and have fin for a while, then I will come and tell you your next task." With that, Mushu disappeared.  
  
" Okay," Brock began, "I don't care how much that dragon Mushu knows. I still that he's spacey and people don't fly! What does he think this is Peter Pan or something?" Brock closed his eyes and began to imitate the Peter Pan movie by closing his eyes and repeating over and over again "happy thoughts. Think happy thoughts." As he did so, he began to lift off the ground.  
  
"Uh Brock," Ash began unsurely. Brock continued chanting.  
  
"Shhhh. Can't you see I'm thinking happy thoughts here," Brock stated in a "duh" tone.  
  
"Brock," Ash persisted, but Brock still did not listen as he continued to rise higher still.  
  
"Brock!" KD yelled. Brock opened his eyes to discover that he really was off the ground. "You're flying!" she exclaimed in joyful amazement.  
  
"KD," Ash said looking down, "so are we."  
  
"Uh uh," Misty said, planting her butt on the ground and grabbing a handful of grass. KD and Ash made their way over to her and grabbed a hold of her arms, jerking hr upward with them. "No no! I'm not meant to fly. I'm not that fond of heights. Put me down!!!" They shrugged and let go of her, but she stayed levitated in mid air. "Oh great." She winced, "Now I can't get back down on the ground" She paused, "get me down. I don't like flying. I'm gonna die!" Ash rolled his eyes and took hold of her hand. She immediately jerked him toward her and wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
  
"Misty, you're ok," he said gently, "but if you don't loosen your grip a little, I might not be." She loosened her grip a little, blushing all the while. The four of them started off awkwardly, but quickly got the hang of it and were able to fly rather good.  
  
A little while later, Brock spotted Johnny and his group. "Hi, Johnny boy!!!," he called down to him. Johnny looked in all directions before finally looking up to discover them flying.  
  
"How can you all be the chosen group?!" Johnny yelled.  
  
"Haha!" Brock called and they flew over and past them. 


	6. Ash's first kiss

"Is the rest point going to come soon? I'm tired of flying." Brock complained about a half an hour later.  
  
"I hope we find it soon," KD began, "because it looks like it's going to rain."  
  
At this, Misty made a slight whimper and grabbed tighter to Ash. The sky was getting dark and it did look like rain. Sure enough, ten minutes later it was pouring and lightning was flashing all around them.  
  
"What are we going to do?!" Ash screamed as he tried to calm Misty down who was, at the moment, almost completely on top of him.  
  
"Look OUT!" Brock shouted as a lightning bolt headed for them. All four of them darted quickly toward the ground. However, they were knocked of balance (didn't see that coming) and started to fall. (Un)Luckily, they landed in a tree.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" KD asked a little shakily. She was really the only one who could speak. Brock was wincing in pain because a branch had hit him in....a bad place. Misty was petrified and she now had her arms wrapped around Ash's head, which enabled Ash from talking.  
  
"Where are we?" Brock asked in a curiously high pitched voice after he had recovered slightly.  
  
"I don't know." KD replied.  
  
"In a tree, DUH!" Ash exclaimed frustratedly as he tried to get Misty's arms off of his face.  
  
"That much is apparent, Einstien," Brock said as he looked down. They were in a pretty high tree. Down below them was a clearing that curiously was not being rained down upon. "The rest point!" Brock exclaimed.  
  
KD looked down. "That's convenient."  
  
At that moment, Misty came back to her senses and realized what she had been doing to Ash. She let go of him and apologized, blushing a pretty shade of maroon,  
  
The four of them made their way slowly down the tree. When they got to the ground, they all sat down, looking around at the sky amazed.  
  
"How come it's raining everywhere else but here?" Misty wondered.  
  
"It's magic." KD shrugged.  
  
They all looked at her with curious looks on her faces.  
  
"What?!" KD asked, getting very offended.  
  
The other three shook their heads and shrugged.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Ash asked.  
  
"Let's play spin the bottle!" Brock suggested. "I have an empty root beer bottle in my backpack..just incase."  
  
"Alright," KD agreed. Brock took the bottle out of his backpack and put in down sideways on the ground in the middle of the four of them.  
  
"Does anyone want to go first?" he offered. All was silent. "Fine. I will then." So, he spun it.  
  
'It has to land on KD,' He thought. He took out a bottle of mint breath spray and sprayed it in his mouth. Then, he fixed his hair with his fingers. The bottle stopped and it landed on....  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Do you feel the suspense yet?  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I can feel it.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
ASH!!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So, will this really be Ash's first kiss? We know and you don't! hahahahahahahaha 


	7. Ash's first kiss Part Two

Disclaimer: Welp, I am disclaiming Sarah. "Again?" She asks, but I don't remember disclaiming her in the first place so I am disclaiming Sarah.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, this is the *real* disclaimer. *Sticks tongue out at Shani*. We do not own pokemon..or spin the bottle! But we wish we owned Brock..on Sunday *eyebrows go up and down comically*  
  
  
  
So, on with the story! Part Two of Ash's first kiss!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
KD and Misty began to roar with laughter and both fell on the ground, clutching their sides as tears fell from their eyes. Brock and Ash just sat there, staring at each other with disgusted looks on their faces.  
  
"CONSEQUENCES!" Brock exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Hmm...." KD began when she had regained composure and re-situated herself atop her rock, "you can kiss the ground, the tree over there behind you, or Ash."  
  
Brock slowly got up and walked over to the tree, a pained expression on his face. Carefully, he puckered up and leaned forward, successfully planting a smooch right on the tree!  
  
"Well, looks like Brock's done his part to save the rainforest," Misty teased, smirking at Brock.  
  
Brock gave her an evil look before shoving the bottle at her. "You're turn." He ordered.  
  
Misty shrugged and spun the bottle and, again, it landed on a surprised Ash's face.  
  
"Are there any consequences?" Misty asked, blushing deeply and admiring the craftsmanship of her shoes.  
  
It was Brock's turn to come up with the consequences and he really wanted to see the two of them kiss...so, he tried to come up with the most disgusting consequences he could think of.  
  
"Okay," he began, a sly smirk on his face, "you can either kiss Ash or...the bottom of my shoe!" (Alright, so that's really not that disgusting...but give a guy a break!)  
  
"I'll kiss Ash," Misty mumbled, her cheeks burning. She turned to face and quickly leaned in and kissed him pop on the lips. She pulled away only to see the big goofy grin Ash had on his face. This only made her blush deepen.  
  
"Your turn Ash," KD interrupted their little moment  
  
Ash nodded and reached for the bottle, spinning it carefully....and....it landed on Misty! (Didn't see that coming, ne?)  
  
His goofy smile grew to twice it's original size as he didn't even bother to ask for consequences, leaned forward, and kissed her pop on the lips- making it last several moments longer than Misty's had.  
  
This time he pulled away to see the goofy grin Misty had on her face.  
  
  
  
After that, it was KD's turn. She spun the bottle and it landed on Brock (more and more surprises() Brock prepared by sitting up straight and fixing his collar. They both stood up and walked towards each other, KD on shaky legs and Brock with all the outward confidence in the world. They walked up to each other and stood there for an awkward moment.  
  
"OK!" Misty exclaimed, breaking the tension, "if I can do this, it should be no problem for either of you." Brock leaned in to kiss her, and she leaned backwards. Brock paid her no attention and fell flat on the ground, his face implanted in the dirt. He picked his face up, dirt sticking to his eyebrows, and spit a couple dead leaves out of his mouth. Blushing furiously, an embarrassed KD and a disgruntled Brock sat back down.  
  
It was now Misty's turn. After she was able to control her laughter over Brock's turn down, she grabbed the bottle and spun it hard, secretly hoping it would land on Ash for a third pop kiss. The bottle landed on a passerby chipmunk. (Why are they called chipmunks? Are they munks of any sort? Do they chant??? Is that where munks got their name? ok.....I'm done)  
  
"I will not kiss a chipmunk," Misty stated firmly.  
  
"Ok then," Brock began smugly, "your consequence is to kiss Ash." Even if he couldn't kiss KD, he could still let his best friend have a little fun.  
  
"And keep in mind," KD added, wanting to join Brock in his little game, "that the third time, you have to kiss for three minutes."  
  
"I've never heard of that rule..." Brock began thoughtfully, but was silenced by KD, who gave him a knowing look.  
  
"Chipmunk..COME BACK!!!," Misty yelled at the top of her lungs, searching around desperately for the chipmunk that had now scurried off.  
  
  
  
"I'll time you," KD said happily, setting her wristwatch for three minutes. Misty and Ash both gulped audibly, then leaned forward and began to kiss quite passionately for two kids their age..which was twelve so this is a little creepy. (Author's note: there is little or no tongue.because at that age they really shouldn't know how to use their tongues for anything besides eating ice cream)  
  
Looking up from her watch three minutes later as it went off, KD announced that it their three minutes were up, but they obviously either didn't hear her or didn't choose to because they didn't make any move to stop. KD shrugged and decided it was her turn. She spun and it landed on Brock. (This keeps on getting more and more climactic!!!! I cannot stand the tension!)  
  
  
  
"Well," Brock began, combing his fingers through his hair, "It was Ash's turn to make up the consequences and he seems a little.....busy right now, and you can't make up your own consequences ya know."  
  
"What are my consequences?" KD asked weakly.  
  
Brock thought about it a moment, wanting to choose his words just right so he could be kissed like Ash was. Ash was, after all, twelve and was getting more in these few minutes than Brock had in his entire life (that is rather sad since Brock is 15 and all) He finally thought of a sure fire idea.  
  
"You can kiss me," he began, counting off on his fingers, "kiss me passionately, or kiss me like there's no tomorrow. Take your pick." Then he added, as an afterthought, "If you really want to, you can give me a hickey."  
  
She stared at him disgustedly. "Don't," she began, trying to think of a turn down for his hickey offer, "....keep your pants...hold your.." He began to get restless, hoping she would think of something soon, or decide to give him the hickey. She scrunched up her forehead in deep thought. Rolling his eyes, he walked up, wrapped his arms around her waist, and began to kiss her. She caught on quickly, placing her hands on the back of his neck and kissing back. (Author's note: this kiss isn't as innocent as Ash's because Brock has been dwelling on this for fifteen years and...you get the point)  
  
After this had gone on for another five minutes, Mushu appeared (he does that a lot in this story)  
  
"Okay, break it up," he said, clapping his hands. They ignored him and he walked over to Ash and Misty, "Chosen one!" he yelled into Ash's ear. "Chosen boy!" he said tapping his finger on Ash's head. Ash didn't respond, so Mushu hit him upside the head. He didn't even flinch. "You have to go save Lugia's child remember?!" Mushu yelled, getting quite frustrated. Ash abruptly pulled away from Misty, and she almost got a mouthful of dirt like Brock-o. (Don't ask. You'd have to see the one episode. Yeah, that one)  
  
KD and Brock were wrapped in each other's arms, and had managed to sit down in mid kiss so they didn't fall over. (Brock was also moaning slightly, but you would too if you'd been dwelling on those thoughts for fifteen years.)  
  
Mushu walked over to them. "Sir Moan A lot," he addressed Brock, who paid him no attention. He turned to Ash and Misty who were still trying to regain their composure without looking at one another. "Help me here!" Mushu exclaimed frustratedly. Misty and Ash got up and pulled Brock and KD apart, which was quite a task.  
  
"What's the big idea?!" Brock asked as Ash struggled to keep a firm grip on his shoulders. (Brock must have had some pretty strong hormones there...eww) Mushu cleared his throat loudly and both Brock and KD blushed.  
  
  
  
"Now," Mushu began, "are you ready to hear what your next task is going to be?" Everyone nodded and listened intently. "You are going to have to go through the forest of no return."  
  
  
  
  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you are all good little reviewers, we may post are next chapter really really soon! So, click on that little button on the bottom left hand corner there.  
  
  
  
Right there ^ ^ 


End file.
